Twin Heroes of Albion
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: The twin princesses are on a journey across the sea to find aid for the rebellion in Aurora. What they find however, is a fable all its own. A retelling of Fable III with a new untold tale. AR. Possible Princess/Finn in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I'm writing for my baby sister. Fable III is just about the only video game she'll play with me, and she loves it. Last time she was over and we were playing, I thought it would be nice to do this for her. So this story is about twin Princesses and their journey, based on our two characters and how we play the game. These first couple chapters are set during the course of the game- with some changes. But later I'm going to give them their own tale. I decided to post it to get feedback for it (she doesn't go on so I don't have to worry about her finding it). If you can think of a better title, by all means let me know...**

**Thanks to Inupii on DeviantArt for the gorgeous picture of the Princesses that I used as the cover photo.**

* * *

The seas were rough, and rocked the small warship. The company on board though had breathed a false sigh of relief, for the fleet they thought they had left in their wake came flying up behind them. There was no chance to evade, and soon, they found their ship sinking into the black water. The fiery wreckage was the only light in the darkness as the ships left them there to perish. Soon, the waves pulled them under. That was the end.

Or so they had thought.

Upon the beach, baking in the harsh sun, lay a pair of figures. Two young women, a practical mirror of the other, had their hands instinctively intertwined. Even as the waves had tossed them roughly about in the storm, they had never let the other go.

A gruff soldier stumbled along the shore, searching for the others of his crew. When he spotted them, he cried out in relief. "Kaylee! Felicity!" He ran to the twins, falling upon the sand and shaking them fiercely. "Come on girls!"

Almost at the same time, they coughed and moaned. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Walter?" Kaylee managed to croak out, her throat as dry as the sand dunes around them.

The twins looked at each other, Felicity squeezing the elder's hand. "Where's Finn?"

"I'm not sure," the old soldier managed. "I haven't found him." He looked out to the sea, now lapping calmly against the shore. "Hopefully he washed up somewhere like we did." They could hear the doubt in his voice though. The thought of Ben being lost to the storm... Well, it was a harsh pill to swallow.

"Where is _here_?" Felicity mentioned.

"We were nearing Aurora when the ships caught us," Lee offered. "We must have made it somewhere close by."

"We can hope," Walter replied. "Come on. We better start walking." He helped the twin Heroes up, giving them a moment to dust themselves off.

They were both about the same height, with fair skin, and the same facial and body structure. But it was there that the similarities gave way to their individual personalities.

Kaylee's long brunette mane fell in soft layered curls down to her waist. However, she usually kept her hair in a ponytail or a braid. Her clothes were always dark- black, grey, blue- and kept practical but stylish. Like now, she had on tight riding pants, a corset with a shoulder cape on, and thigh high boots- all in black with royal blue sashes and trim- known as the "Highwayman."

Conversely, Felicity was more loud with her appearance. Her brown-blonde hair was straight as an arrow to her mid-back, with angled bangs that fell in her eyes. She was constantly putting dye in it though, and at the moment it had green strips here and there. Likewise, her attire was bold, with short, tight shorts, striped stockings, calf high boots, and a jean jacket with studded jewels. Frankly, she appeared more like a mercenary than the Princess she was.

"How in the hell didn't we sink with _that_ thing?" Lee demanded, pointing to the hulking hammer stuck in the sand. She had already confirmed her own sword was still in her back sheath, and was amazed her younger twin had never let her weapon go.

"Oh!" Felicity sighed in relief, grabbing a hold of the handle and pulling with all her might in order to yank it from its burial. The magical weapon glowed with blue light, the gems glistening in the sunlight. The legendary Hammer of the Fae- she carried it with great pride and care.

Pulling her sword out, Kaylee gave it the once over. It was thankfully in one piece. It too glowed with a faint blue from the magical veins throughout the weapon. With the Casanova blade, she was a deadly foe to anyone who crossed her.

Walter, who had wandered off ahead to scout, stood on a dune and called for them. "There's a cave up here!"

The girls jogged off to join him. "Do you think Ben's alright?" Felicity asked her sister.

She frowned. "I sure hope so." But she quickly brushed off the feelings of uncertainty. They would all be dead if they didn't find their way to civilization.

The caves were dark and the passages became smaller and smaller. Walter, who had never been a fan of either, was starting to think they may have to turn back. But suddenly it opened up into a chamber. There some natural light managed to shine in through some holes in the ceiling. But what was revealed there didn't bring them much in the way of hope.

There was a large hole going deeper into the ground, but the spiraling stairs were obstructed by some type of force field. By the blocked path, there were a few skeletons. "Just great," Walter huffed. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire." He glanced at the twins. "You think you can do something about this?"

Kaylee shrugged, cracking her knuckles. Both of them had trained highly in their particular melee styles since they were young. But it wasn't until they had made their escape from the castle with Walter and Jasper- their faithful manservant- that their Hero skills had been unlocked. Since then, they had been practicing diligently with their Will powers.

The elder sister stepped up next to the pulsing field. She pulled her energy, tossing a small fireball at it as a test. When it didn't even cause a ripple, she built up a larger one. Still nothing. "Combine it with your lightning spell," Felicity offered. But that did not work either. Even her younger sibling adding her own duel spell of vortex and lightning did nothing.

"Crap," Felicity groaned.

"We should look around for a clue. Maybe there's a switch, or something on these bodies that would help," Kaylee said.

They started to poke around and Felicity found a journal. "_We've lost track of the days we've spent down here now. Every hour it looks more and more like we're going to die. The voices. The darkness. They are coming for us._"

The twins' eyes locked. "Well, that didn't sound good."

"Huh, listen to this gibberish," Walter called, finding a book of his own. He read aloud the oddly versed poem, "Luminous spirits of the sands, impart daybreak and gleam under a quiet moon."

They all stared in wonder as the barrier lifted, allowing them to continue on. "You did it Walter," Felicity said.

"Lets go," added her twin. It was now or never as they descended the stairs into the darkness below.

They lost track of time as the trio wandered through the maze of tunnels and passages. They weren't even sure they were going the right direction anymore. But one thing was for certain. The darkness was wrapping around them.

"Here," Kaylee said, lighting a fireball in her hand. She wouldn't be able to hold it indefinitely due to the heat, but at least it was better than moving forward completely blind.

The darkness around them seemed to swirl and flow. Walter jumped. "Did you see that?"

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"I saw eyes up ahead."

Kaylee held her hand higher, but they couldn't make out anything.

"Lets keep moving," Felicity prodded, having her sister walk in the middle to maximize their ability to see. She had one hand brushing the handle of her weapon, watching their rear as they moved along at a steady pace.

They managed to find another chamber. There were some dry torches on the wall and Lee lit a couple before closing her hand. "Whew." Her hand was extremely hot, having had to take a break from being a flaming torch a few times.

"You alright?" her sister asked, holding the torch up. She looked over Kaylee's palm, seeing the scorch marks. "Lee..." Her sister just pulled her hand back, saying she would be fine.

About to open her mouth with a retort, Felicity was cut off by Walter's sharp intake of breath. The girls looked to where he was in the room's center. Before him stood a large, grotesque creature, staring him dead in the eye. "Walter!" the girls screamed as the thing grabbed his face.

Almost in slow motion, the twins surged forward. Kaylee drew her blade, feigning to the right. Felicity- having dropped the torch- went left, readying a lighting spell as sparks danced around her hand. They attacked the creature as one unit. But at the last second, it disappeared into darkness.

Then the shrieking came. And the baritone laughter. Walter paled, looking all around them. It was as though the darkness pulsed around them. The only light was from the two dropped torches on the sand. Suddenly, glowing eyes appeared all around the room, and demon shadows peeled away from the inky black, lashing out at them.

"_The children are here to play," _a sickening voice echoed through the chamber.

"What the hell!" Felicity hollered.

"Just kill them!" Kaylee growled, blade slashing through the darkness already. Felicity pulled her hammer from her back, swinging it around her in large arcs.

Kaylee rolled out of the way from an attack, shooting a fireball at the shadow. "Heads up!" her sister warned, and Lee swiped her blade behind her, slicing another in half. She reared up, shooting fire from one hand and lightning from another, in beams out in front of her, clearing an entire area.

Likewise, Felicity was breaking out her magic. She swung her hammer, spinning back and shooting a bolt of lightning the other direction. Finding herself surrounded. She charged up her vortex spell, slamming her hand to the ground. Everything around her was thrown into the air, spinning around her like a cyclone.

Soon, the pair stood there, breathing heavily. It was over. Walter was still standing in the same place, too scared of the darkness to move. "Lets get out of here," Kaylee said, picking up his torch and handing it to him. "Walter." The old soldier blinked, nodding his head.

She looked back to see her twin had already retrieved her torch as well. They nodded to each other, a silent agreement. With that, they took off running, Felicity pushing Walter every once and awhile. They blazed ahead as quick as possible, knowing full well they had to get out. Now.

It wasn't long though until they started to see light. "Yes!" Walter cried, now moving ahead without prompting.

In front, Kaylee skid to a halt, motioning for them to do the same. They had found a large cavern, with vaulted ceilings, with holes in them allowing in the light. "We've finally managed to climb back up," Felicity said. "Hopefully the exit's not too far away."

Her sister nodded, looking down to the trail below them. Like Walter's fear of dark and cramped places, she had one of heights. "Let's go," Felicity said simply, hopping down. She landed lightly, looking back at them. "Come on. It's not far."

"30 feet is far," Lee grumbled. But they had no choice. She jumped, grunting on impact. With a heavy sigh, she managed a half smirk at her sister.

Felicity called up, "Come on Walter."

"Alright, step back," he warned. They watched him back up to take a running start, but then he screamed.

"Walter!" the girls yelled. But there was no way to get back up to him. Around them, the same figures started to emerge from the shadows. And the same raspy voice that spoke before echoed around them- but it was louder this time. They lashed out at the demons, trying to ignore the taunting voice.

"_You killed him," _it said. _"You will never leave the darkness."_

"Shut up!" Lee growled, kicking the last creature down before plunging the sword through its chest. "We have to keep moving forward," she said, starting down the path.

"What about Walter?"

"We can't go back that way. We have no choice but to push forward." She looked over her shoulder. "Maybe there's a way to double back around further ahead."

It wasn't very comforting, but they had no choice. Together they pushed forward as fast as they could. Running through the twists and turns, slicing and smashing shadows.

They ended up running straight into the remains of a large hall, matching the design of the other ruins they had been in. As they cautiously moved forward, past large metal statues of strange design, they spotted something up the stairs.

"Walter!" they cried, running to him. He was covered in inky darkness, trapped in its embrace. They grabbed a hold of him, trying to pull him free. But around them, the darkness pulsed, and the voices started to echo.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair pulled at Walter some more, but they couldn't get the inky tentacles to release him. Behind them they heard the voices stirring. As more shadow creatures appeared, Kaylee yelled at her sister to continue helping Walter. She pulled her sword, charging down the stairs to hold them off.

Felicity looked at Walter, who was groaning in pain. "Don't worry, Walter. I'll get you out of here." But the pool of goo seemed to be alive. It swirled and grew, threatening to swallow the man completely.

"_The light you bring will die. The light inside you will die. All that you are will die."_

She heard her sister growl and turned to find her surrounded by shadows. Kaylee had been struck by one in the arm, but it had only served to piss her off. With a scream, she slammed her hands to the ground sending flames and lighting rocketing out of the stone and sending all of the creatures away.

"_The children hide in their shells. They have bodies now, to tear you asunder."_

A few glowing orbs rose from the black pools and floated to the odd bird-like armored constructions that lined the room. Immediately, they creaked and groaned to life. "Kaylee! The statues!"

Her sister swirled around, finding the hulking beasts between them. "Shit," was the muttered reply.

Felicity grabbed tightly to her hammer before launching off the stairs at one of the mechanical monsters. She fell it, smashing it in the head over and over before the metal finally shattered to pieces.

"_Feel the embrace of the children. They bring you eternal contentment."_

Kaylee was using her speed and agility to her advantage, sliding under one machine before slicing it at a vulnerable section that plating didn't cover. She continued to dodge, roll, and flip her way between the machines, slicing and moving. Occasionally she zapped them with some lighting, which seemed to stun them long enough for a clean take down.

On the other hand, Felicity continued with the direct approach, smashing the metal birds in the side or back. When they were grounded, she let them have it. While on top of one, another machine tried to lunge for her, only to be hit with a lightning spell. Then it received a powerful baseball bat style swing right to the head for its trouble.

"_The dark guardian shall come and protect us. And all that is flesh and light shall die."_

Looking up, Kaylee saw that the darkness had let go of Walter and he fell to the ground in a heap. But the goo that had held him was shifting and glowing, surrounding another mechanical figure. This one was large and foreboding with a hood over its head and wings, holding a large staff. It began to move, it's eyes glowing to life.

It was then she saw her twin in it's path. "Felicity! Move!"

Her sister looked up in time to see the hulking machine. She dodged to the side just as he brought the staff down, creating ripples of darkness shooting up from the ground. "How do we bring _that_ down!" she yelled, shouldering her hammer as she fried another mechanical bird.

Kaylee had the last of them on the ground, shoving the blade square into his mouth and out its neck on the other side. She rolled her shoulders, moving to stand next to her sister as they stared at the creature lumbering towards them. "With a little finesse," was her sly reply.

Nodding, they broke off in two directions, causing the machine to have to choose. When he tried to pick Kaylee however, Felicity drew his attention with a few taunts. While she kept it busy, the elder sibling was building a large ball of magic. "I have a present for you!" she yelled, unleashing it upon the giant.

It was instantly frozen in place from the electricity flying through its metal body. "Now!" Felicity yelled, creating a small puff of wind under her twin in order to help lift her as she leapt onto the machine's shoulders. Once there, she jammed her sword right in its neck, slicing through all the parts holding its head in place. Simultaneously, Felicity had slipped in, thrusting her hammer with great force into its chest, breaking through the plating.

With a groan of metal, the beast fell over like a tree. Just before hitting the ground, Kaylee jumped, rolling when she landed before coming gracefully to her feet. "Finesse, huh?" her sister accused. But the eldest twin simply smiled.

"_This land is ours! Darkness shall spread across the world!" _the voice hissed before it retreated away.

They heard Walter grunting and ran to his side immediately. "Walter! It's over. We're here." Felicity said.

"Are you hurt?" Lee asked, helping to pull the old soldier to his feet.

"I can't see. That thing... it blinded me." Walter's eye sockets were dark and sunken, as though his energy had been drained away by the black goo.

"Lets get you out of here," Felicity said, and together the pair each held one of his hands, leading him down the stairs. "There's a hall here that looks like it'll get us out."

"There's light, Walter," Kaylee assured as they looked down the corridor.

Around them, quiet whispers of the voice were heard. What it was saying though, they couldn't tell. It was keeping itself back, startled by the strength the pair had shown.

"You can hear them, can't you?" Walter spoke in a panic. "Take me- take me to the light, please!"

The girls did their best to reassure their mentor. He was broken and frail. They had never seen him in such a state. A silent agreement passed between them. Once Walter was looked after, they would find whatever this thing was and destroy it.

They made it outside, the wind and sun hitting their face. "We made it," Walter sighed, feeling the sensation of being out of the caves. "Where are we? What can you see?"

"A desert," Kaylee replied flatly.

As they looked out across the landscape though they could see a large monument of some kind. "That's the closest thing to civilization out there," Felicity admitted.

"How far?" Walter inquired.

"A few hours at least," Lee replied. "Maybe longer in your condition."

Walter groaned and coughed. He shook his head. "You two need to go on without me. I'll wait here for you to return with help."

"What? No!" Felicity replied forcefully.

"Listen to me. I can't see, I can barely even stand. I won't just slow you down, I'll get you killed." He paused. "You have to go on without me. You know I'm right."

Kaylee lowered her head, knowing he spoke the truth. Felicity was helping him to sit down in the shade of the crumbling structure as he began to cough more. "Felicity, stay here with Walter. I'll head for the statue and see if I can locate some help."

"I can't let you run off into the desert by yourself!"

"No," Walter spoke, "remember what I've taught you. You must always stick together. No matter what."

"Walter..."

"You'll do me proud." He spoke with a soft smile. "I know you'll do me proud." Walter leaned against the stone and sighed. "Now go."

Kaylee nodded, reaching out and grabbing her sister's hand. "Lets move so we can get back here before nightfall."

Felicity hesitated but finally nodded, knowing it was their only choice. The pair headed off into the desert, leaving their old friend and mentor behind. They just hoped he would be there when they returned.

As they jogged through the sand towards their only visual marker, they started to hear a familiar hissing voice. A darkness started to fall over them and the pair leeringly continued. But then ghostly images of Walter formed. The darkness was mocking him, mocking _them._

Suddenly the sky turned a dark purple, as did the sand. And a murky fog flowed around them. "Wh- what is this?" Felicity asked, hearing the creature's voice echo around them.

"I dunno. Just keep moving for the statue," she replied, seeing it still in the distance. She grabbed her twin's hand. "We have to get away from this thing."

"_You abandoned your friend to die. He's calling for you, while the children spread out his heart to the skies."_

"Shut up!" Felicity yelled.

Kaylee jerked her arm. "Ignore it. Don't let it get in your head!"

Felicity nodded, continuing on and attempting to disregard the false images of Walter that kept appearing to them. As well as the voice that continued to taunt them.

"_You try to run away, but you are made of sand. You are falling apart between our fingers."_

Abruptly, the pair stopped as an inky blackness flew up in front of them. It reached its tendrils out, grabbing a hold of them.

"_The light in your eyes offends us. Let it go out!"_

And just like that, the world went dark.

* * *

"Here they are! I can't believe it." Felicity's head felt heavy. Through the fog she thought she heard someone.

"We should get them back to town for the healers to look at." A woman's voice?

"We need to find Walter too." Was that-?

"It looks like their tracks are coming from the old temple..."

Felicity could have sworn that male voice sounded familiar. But before she could remember, she slipped into darkness again.

* * *

"...would certainly be a lot easier to carry them if they'd let go of each other," a voice grunted. Felicity was stirring again. But there was still murkiness filling her head. She felt herself moving, lying on a board or something of the like. Her body shifted as though one end was being passed over to someone else.

Then a tugging sensation was felt on her wrist. It was then she noticed she held a hand firmly in her own, and she wasn't letting go. "Blast it all, these two are stubborn as ever." That voice!

Her eyes flickered open, stinging at the light that entered them. Everything was hazy, and she attempted to focus to the source of the voice. Clouds and sky passed in front of her eyes, and she shifted her head to the side. A tall, muscular man, with blonde hair styled in a crazy manner was walking beside her. Ben Finn!

He was attempting to separate her own hand from that of... Kaylee! Beside her, her twin lay motionless on a board, being carried by a pair of strange looking men. Her voice caught in her parched throat as she tried to call out to her.

Just then she felt her hand being squeezed firmly. And she was relieved when Kaylee's eyes fluttered open, looking right to her. Ben, who'd still been holding their wrists, had felt the action and looked over at Lee.

"By the Gods, you're awake." He was happily surprised. But even though he was greatly relieved- as they could both see- he quickly turned into his usual self. "So, now that you're conscious, can you kindly let the hell go of your sister already?"

"Glad to see you too Ben," she croaked out, managing a small smile. But obstinate as could be, she would not comply with Finn's request, no matter how glad she was to see the bugger alive.

Felicity smiled softly at the scene, feeling herself falling back into her senseless state. As her face turned back towards the sky, she succeeded in voicing aloud her next concern, "Where's Walter?"

But if Ben had heard her, or he'd replied, she did not hear before darkness took her once more in its clutches.


End file.
